Newborn Song
by fembuck
Summary: After Bella is turned she and Alice go for a run so that Bella can bask in her glorious new vampire-ness. Femslash, Alice/Bella, Bella/Alice


Wind whipped through Bella's hair and soft earth squished beneath her feet as she raced through the forest. Her pupils were dilated and her lips curved up in a joyous grin as she sped through the woods so quickly that the air around her whistled. Every inch of her supernaturally pale skin tingled as she ran with a once unimaginable grace, and her brain pulsed euphorically.

Moving at vampire speed had terrified Bella when she had done it as a human, clinging precariously to Edward's – and then Alice's – back. But now, as a vampire, moving under her own power and completely in control of her movements, racing through the forest was exhilarating.

Beneath her cool marble skin her heart was still as stone, but Bella felt more alive than she ever had when her heart had beat. Until she had met the Cullen's life had been a grey, plodding thing that weighed her down like waterlogged clothes. But death … death was exciting and full of wonder.

"How're you doin' Tink?" Bella asked grinning widely, flush with newborn haughtiness as she angled her head to the side to look at Alice.

"Don't worry about me," Alice replied, her tone as serene as ever as she smiled over at Bella. "I'm the fast one, remember?" she continued, winking at Bella.

"Don't you mean you _**were**_ the fast one?" Bella asked, smirking at the tiny beauty running beside her.

With human blood still in her veins, Bella was faster and stronger than the rest of the Cullen's, and after all of the time she had spent feeling fragile as glass in their presence, she couldn't help basking in her new power and grace.

Alice's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, and Bella's smile widened as a mischievous glint came into her eyes. She held Alice's gaze for a few moments as they ran. She could do that now; run without looking, drive with her eyes closed, leap without thought. Her senses were sharp, her reflexes were lightening quick, and her body was virtually indestructible. The trees didn't pose a danger to her. She posed a danger to the trees.

"Suddenly I'm apprehensive," Alice murmured, seeing the glint in Bella's eyes.

Bella said nothing, but her smile widened, becoming almost feral, and then without a word she quickened her pace, easily pulling ahead of Alice, who then gave her dark head a shake as she watched Bella go.

"Newborns," Alice muttered, though a smile lifted up the corners of her lips as she picked up her speed as well. "You know that blood isn't going to be in your veins forever," Alice commented when she caught up with Bella, a little bit of strain now showing in her voice as she strained to keep pace.

"Then I better enjoy it while it lasts," Bella sassed back, speeding up even more.

Alice was fast, even for a vampire. What she lacked in size and strength she more than made up for in speed and agility, but quick as she was, she knew that she would not be able to keep up with a newborn who was running at their top speed, so she slowed down to a more comfortable pace.

Up ahead, Bella was little more than a spec – even to her vampire eyes – but despite that, Alice smiled. She might not have been able to out run Bella, but that didn't mean that she was beaten, for as many overly confident generals throughout history had learned the hard way, a strategic plan was often more than a match for superior might.

With that thought, Alice allowed herself one last affectionate look in Bella's direction, and then she veered sharply to the side, moving from the path they had been following into the untamed forest.

xxx

Alice's scent hit her before her eyes found the tiny beauty resting on the rocks that lined the shore of Bella's favourite little cove on the beach, and Bella sighed as she slowed down into a human paced jog.

She really shouldn't have been surprised. She had learned a long time ago that one should always bet on Alice.

"I should have known," Bella said in a regular tone of voice even though she was about a hundred yards away from Alice.

She smiled as she walked, knowing that Alice would be able to hear her even from so far away, _and_ that she would be able to hear Alice's response. Alice always would have been able to hear her speaking, but in the past Bella had never spoken to Alice from such a distance because _she_ never would have been able to hear Alice's replies. But now, now that she was one of them, really one of them – a Cullen and a vampire – she was able to do all of the things that they did, and the thought of that always filled Bella with delight.

"You really should have," Alice replied a bit smugly, rising gracefully from the rocks before she started to move towards Bella.

"Smartass," Bella declared though she was grinning, charmed – as always – by Alice's swagger though she was pretending not to be.

"Oh, that's rich coming from Bella 'then I better enjoy it while I can' Swan," Alice replied and Bella laughed easily, unable to argue against Alice's point.

The truth was that Bella knew she'd been a bit of a little shit since being turned, completely unable to resist reveling in her newfound power. She had taken to picking Alice up and tossing her onto their bed – or onto the couch, or out the front door – and had indulged in many other displays of strength, and Alice had endured it all with her usual grace and good-humor. Alice had been more than a good sport about her new rambunctiousness, she'd been a great sport and Bella was grateful to her for it.

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured apologetically as they neared each other, figuring that if she couldn't stop showing off, the least she could do was acknowledge that she was a bit much to deal with presently.

"You say that now, but there's a very unsettling twinkle in your eyes that makes me think you're seconds away from juggling me and two of those rocks over there," Alice replied, jerking her thumb behind her to the cropping of boulders she'd been resting on when Bella had arrived on the beach.

Bella's eyes opened wider and her lips curved up.

She hadn't been thinking about it, but now that Alice had put the idea in her head …

"Do it and you'll not see me naked until humanity's first moon base is operational," Alice said, pointing a dainty little finger at Bella warningly.

Bella immediately folded her hands behind her back and looked down at the sand contritely, which made Alice laugh. She had always been hungry for Alice's touch before she was turned, but since becoming a vampire her hormones were out of control. She tried to control herself, really she did, but she hadn't been able to keep her hands off of Alice and often had to have the raven-haired beauty multiple times a day. Before being turned, she might have chanced joking with Alice about how fond Alice was just as fond of seeing her naked, but given her current state Bella didn't want to do anything that could even potentially keep her mouth from exploring Alice's heavenly body.

"If you're going to give me such a cruel ultimatum, then you'd better help distract me from my despicable thoughts," Bella murmured when Alice was just a few meters away from her. "You know I could never survive that punishment. The truth is, as much as I know you love them, it makes my heart _weep_ that you put on clothes at all."

"Horn-dog," Alice breathed out, smiling widely.

"When it comes to you," Bella replied without the slightest bit of hesitance or embarrassment as she reached out for Alice, placing her hand on Alice's hip and then sliding it behind the raven-haired beauty so that she could tug Alice into her body.

A soft sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan escaped from Alice as Bella forcefully tugged her into her body, and Alice's lips brushed against Bella's clavicle before she started to kiss her way up to Bella's neck, which she then happily nuzzled into.

"My," Alice breathed out appreciatively as Bella's hands roamed over her figure possessively. "Aren't we a forceful little thing these days," she purred.

"Indeed," Bella murmured in response, running her hands over Alice's ass and then griping the well-formed globes firmly before flexing her arms and lifting Alice off of the ground. "You lucky duck," Bella husked as Alice automatically wrapped her legs around her waist.

When she had been human, Alice's experience and strength had naturally made her the more dominant personality in bed, but since being turned Bella's inner-alpha had come out, and both of them had been enjoying it immensely. After all of the control Alice had been forced to exert when they made love when Bella was human, it was a relief and a pleasure for her to be able to let go of all of that control, to be able to give herself over to Bella without the fear of hurting her.

"We'd better move this indoors," Alice husked, recognizing the look in Bella's eyes and knowing that it would soon lead to her being erotically assaulted while being pinned down by Bella. "At the very least we should find a cave or thicket of trees or -" Alice half gasped, half sighed as Bella's lips and teeth teased and nipped at the pale flesh of her neck. "Here," Alice moaned, as arousal pounded through her. "Here is good too. Here could work," she panted, excitement making her sound breathless though she had no need to breathe.

Bella laughed against Alice's skin, her chest vibrating and rumbling with pleasure as she did, and Alice shivered and clutched at her, instinctively arching her hips into Bella's body.

"I can't believe _you_ had the nerve to call _me_ a horn-dog," Bella whispered roughly into Alice's ear.

"What can I say, the kids are right," Alice sighed before kissing Bella's cheeks, and then her jaw and then her neck. "It takes one to know one and all that jazz," she breathed out, burrowing into Bella's neck.

"Mm," Bella purred, beyond turned on by how turned on Alice was. "Here's starting to look really good to me t-"

Voices sounded in the distance, interrupting Bella, and the newborn growled with frustration before turning vicious red eyes in the direction the sound had come from. The humans were not yet in sight, but the mere smell of them made Bella's jaws ache with hunger. Her reaction shamed her, but there was no denying it, and that primal urge combined with her frustrated desire created a powerful yearning in Bella to hunt down the interlopers that had ruined her moment with Alice and sate herself with their rich blood.

"Ssh," Alice purred softly, gently stroking Bella's cheek with her fingers in an attempt to calm her lover. "It's okay," Alice breathed out, using her fingers to angle Bella's head back towards her. "Focus on me."

Bella allowed Alice to guide her face back towards her, but her jaw was clenched tightly, her body was tense and her chest rumbled dangerously. She was looking at Alice, but her focus was still on the humans down the beach.

For the moment the situation was under control, but Alice knew that it could become dangerous very quickly if they stayed where they were for much longer. Decisive action was needed, and so, Alice acted decisively and reached for Bella's hand.

Bella's eyelashes fluttered, her nostrils flared and her lips parted as her fingers were surrounded by wet heat. She blinked a few times as her mind tried to comprehend what was happening. One moment her senses were filled with the sound of human voices and the scent of their blood and sweat, and then … then …

Bella growled and surged forward, kissing Alice hungrily as instinct took over and she began to move her fingers between Alice's legs, unconsciously and then consciously exploring what Alice offered her.

"That's it," Alice sighed into Bella's mouth when Bella's kisses became less frenzied as she came back to herself, her attention and her senses focusing on Alice instead of the anonymous humans taking an afternoon stroll.

Alice reached down between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around Bella's wrist.

"What do you say we finish this elsewhere?" Alice breathed out as she stilled Bella's hand, stopping the skilled and very pleasurable movements Bella was making between her legs.

"Yeah," Bella rasped. "Elsewhere," she moaned, and then Alice found herself being lifted into Bella's arms and within moments the beach was little more than a memory.

xxx

Alice's lips curved up in a delighted, satisfied smile and she lifted her arms up in the air stretching them towards the heavens while she pointed her toes forward like a ballerina to stretch out her legs. Her mind and body hummed with pleasure, and with an indolence brought on by deep satisfaction, Alice turned her head to the side and finally took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she breathed out a few seconds later as Bella leaned over her, pressing her lips against the skin over Alice's heart.

They were still in the forest. A canopy of green loomed majestically above and around them. But the air was cooler and less dense.

"I dunno," Bella murmured distractedly as she kissed her way up to Alice's throat. "On top of a mountain or something," she breathed out before beginning to dust butterfly kisses along the column of Alice's neck.

Alice's lips curved up slightly as Bella's words washed over her, and then she began to laugh, the sweet sound filling the air around them as she wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged the younger woman to her.

"Shut up," Bella muttered, squirming in Alice's arms though she was smiling a little, unable to be completely peevish with Alice's sweet laughter filling her ears. "You wanted privacy," she mumbled, her tone somewhere between defensive and embarrassed.

"I did," Alice murmured kindly, snuggling into Bella's neck and then kissing the column of her throat tenderly. "Thank you," she added.

Bella had been in a near feral state when they left the beach, but even so she remained considerate of Alice's feelings and managed to control herself long enough to bring them somewhere Alice would approve of.

"You chose a good spot. It's beautiful up here," Alice continued, smiling dreamily as she looked around at the ethereal landscape.

"It is nice up here," Bella breathed out, relaxing into Alice's arms now that she no longer felt she was a source of amusement to her lover. "But as far as beauty is concerned, the view's got nothing on you," she continued softly before tilting her head up so that she could brush her lips against Alice's.

"You prince," Alice sighed softly before deepening the chaste kiss Bella had initiated a moment before. "You dashing, _naughty_ prince," she sighed into Bella's mouth before kissing her deeply once again. "My prince ... my Bella," Alice breathed out dreamily as she nuzzled her face into Bella's neck, delighted that she could now do so without Bella's human scent tempting her to disaster.

"Yours," Bella whispered, a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan falling from her lips when Alice turned them over so that she was lording over Bella. "All yours," Bella continued when Alice's amber gaze met her eyes. "Forever," she swore, holding Alice's eyes intensely, drawing a low growl from Alice before she lowered her head and captured Bella's lips in a deep, aching kiss that would have brought tears of love to Bella's eyes if she'd still been capable of crying.

"Alice," Bella gasped against the other woman's lips, her body already unconsciously straining up, silently begging for Alice's touch though she had only been absent those heavenly hands on her for a few minutes.

"I know," Alice breathed out, her lips curving up into a smile as her hands began to caress Bella's eager body with purpose. "Don't worry, I promise to kiss it better," Alice continued playfully as she kissed her way down Bella's neck and between her breasts before brushing her lips over Bella's flat, quivering stomach.

A shaky sigh escaped from Bella's lips as Alice's tongue dipped into her belly-button.

"We're gonna be so late for family game night," Bella breathed out.

"Late?" Alice murmured, dipping her head down to press her lips to the delicate, sensitive skin covering Bella's hipbone. "Oh, Bella, we're not going to make game night at all," she continued, her eyes lifting to meet Bella's smoldering gaze as her lips curved up wickedly. "_You_ may be a prince, but I'm a _scoundrel_ and I plan on showing you _all _of my wicked ways."

Bella smiled down at Alice and then her lips parted to speak, but before she could utter a single syllable, Alice slid a little further south and dipped her head between Bella's again turning words into reality, and all Bella could do was moan and give herself over to Alice's sweet wickedness.

The End


End file.
